


Tales of Argaydia

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedic Elements, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Light angst kinda, M/M, Multi, Some Cursing, Steve figuring out his sexuality, asexual darci, comedic, groupchats, i’ll try to make it funnny, meme references, no magic, nonbinary krel, pop culture references, text fic, trans Jim, trans claire, trolls are human, which is gay btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: Jim Lake Jr. wanting to create a safe place for all starts up a GSA. With the addition of a group chat.





	1. oh worm?

**Jim Lake Jr.** added **Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski and 5 more**

**Jim Lake Jr.:** Hi everybody! This is Jim the president...I guess of the GSA. I would like to thank everyone who came to the first meeting of the year. I made this chat so we can discuss and you can have a quick way to know the next date for the next meeting. When you have the time please introduce yourself with whatever you want the group to know.

**Toby Domzalski:** This is pretty professional for a guy who once talked in meme quotes for like a week

**Claire Nuñez:** ^

**Toby Domzalski:** Im Tobias Domzalski the third a bisexual cis male with 29 Scooby-Doo movies under my belt

**Steve Palchuck:** the third of what?

**Toby Domzalski:** The third.

**Steve Palchuck:** i-

**Steve Palchuck:** steve cis guy and i guess I’m a ally 

**Claire Nuñez:** i’m Claire a trans girl and I never learned how to read

**Toby Domzalski:** Jared is that you?

**Mary Wang:** so joining the GSA was a mistake who knew

**Mary Wang:** Mary Wang Cis Female She/Her Lesbian 

**Eli PepperJack** changed their name to **alien expert!**

**alien exist!:** LEEROY JENKINS

**Jim Lake Jr.** changed Toby Domzalski’s name to **toby DOMzalski**

**Jim Lake Jr.** changed Claire Nuñez’s name to **Bear Nuñez**

**Mary Wang:** Sorry, but no. I will not let a fellow sister have that name 

**Mary Wang** changed Bear Nuñez’s name to **Claire Bear**

**Claire Bear:** Pretty sure I’ve seen this name on a furry account 

**Claire Bear:** And I’m only upset that I’m copying their name 

**toby DOMzalski:** Since we changing names 

**toby DOMzalski** changed Jim Lake Jr.’s name to **Jim BAKING Jr.**

**Steve Palchuck:** he bakes?

**toby DOMzalski:** He does pretty much everything when it comes too food dude is a master

**Mary Wang:** I take you three have known each other for a while

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** Oh yeah. I’ve known tobes for a couple years and Claire like last year

**Darci Scott:** oh shiiiizzzz did I miss introductions 

**Darci Scott:** it was a fun meeting and feel like it’s gonna be a really fun year

**Darci Scott:** question for jim? how did you get coach lawrence to be the sponsor/supervisor

**Steve Palchuck:** he applied for the position 

**Jim BAKING Jr.** uuuhh what he said

**Claire Bear:** how did you know that steve?

**Steve Palchuck:** lucky guess?

**toby DOMzalski:** oh worm?

——

**hair nuñez >>> tobias pie**

**hair nuñez:** weird right?

**tobias pie:** peculiar correct?

**hair nuñez:** interesting 

**tobias pie:** fascinating

——

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** So was that everybody for introducing themselves 

**Mary Wang:** Besides you, Seamus Johnson , Darci, and technically “alien exist!” since he just named himself and just vanished.

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** oh yea. I’m Jim Lake with a b a trans bi guy

**Steve Palchuck:** I wanna ask where the b is but I feel like it’s a trick

**toby DOMzalski:** awww jimbo look he’s learning

**Darci Scott:** Scott Darci Scott the ace whom is always on the case 

**aliens exist!:** sorry for just vanishing. I was gonna introduce myself but I got busy

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** oh it’s fine but what if I may ask what we’re you busy doing 

**aliens exist!:** um helping......a friend? with his homework

**Mary Wang:** That question mark was not suspicious it the tiniest bit

**aliens exist!:** really!

**Mary Wang** No.

**Claire Bear:** are unsure wether you’re friends with this person

**aliens exist!:** ....I know where Seamus Johnson is. He is in a tutoring session. Don’t worry he should be fine with me saying this

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** nice to know where he is but we coming back to that friend thing 

——

**KcaJreppeP >>> KcuchlapevetS **

**KcaJreppeP:** Sorry Steve 

**KcuchlapevetS:** it’s fine PepperJack :]

**KcuchlapevetS:** wait when did you change our names

 

——

 

**Claire Bear:** Seamus Johnson he’s super smart I have him in math he gets great grades I wonder why he needs a tutor.

**aliens exist!:** I know right I don’t understand it

**aliens exist!:** I’m Eli PepperJack I’m big gay

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** So about that “friend” of yours

**aliens exist!:** HEAR THAT MY MOM IS CALLING GOTTA GO

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** WAIT COME BACK

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** He’s gone

**toby DOMzalski:** can Claire and I come over to watch Dumplin’ or Hairspray

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** You want me to cook too right?

**Claire Bear:** maybe

**toby DOMzalski:** maybe

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** you guys just keep me around for my cooking


	2. good morning arcadia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hairspray lyrics are mentioned, Seamus finally has his introduction and a secret chat is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short also this the first chapter where I start putting the time and i’ll try to keep the timeline right

**Friday 5:47 PM**

**Jim BAKING Jr.:** changed the groupchat’s name to **claire is miss baltimore crabs**

 **Steve Palchuck:** wait what

 **Jim BAKING Jr.:** Oh, oh, oh

 **toby DOMzalski:** Woke up today feeling the way I always do

 **Clair Bear:** Oh, oh, oh

 **toby DOMzalski:** Hungry for something that I can't eat

 **toby DOMzalski:** The rhythm uptown starts calling me down

 **toby DOMzalski:** It's like a message from high above

 **Jim BAKING Jr.:** Oh, oh, oh

 **toby DOMzalski:** Pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love

 **toby DOMzalski:** GOOD MORNING, BALTIMORE

 **Mary Wang:** Stop please. No more spamming the chat

 **Mary Wang** changed the groupchat’s name to **Arcadia Oak’s GSA**

 **toby DOMzalski:** but we were gonna do dumb blonde after

 **Steve Palchuck:** how long did the planning take for this

**toby DOMzalski:** pssh we are just super in sync 

**Claire Bear:** two hours 

**toby DOMzalski:** i-

——

 **Darci Scott:** i summon Claire, Seamus, Eli and maaaaybe Jim to help me with my homework 

**Claire Bear:** Which teacher?

 **Darci Scott:** mr. blinky 

**Seamus Johnson:** Mr. Blinky is a great teacher but he puts a lot of 

**Darci Scott:** ^^

 **Claire Bear:** His vocabulary always makes me feel like I’m reading shakespeare type play

 **Claire Bear:** speaking of shakespeare I heard we might be doing romeo and juliet for the play this year 

**toby DOMzalski :** OH SHIT waddup seamus 

**Seamus Johnson :** Hello, Toby

 **Jim BAKING Jr.:** Seamus you wanna do you’re introduction 

**Seamus Johnson:** I can do it now. Sorry for not doing it earlier like Eli said earlier I was in a tutoring session.

 **Seamus Johnson:** Seamus Johnson 15 years old I am a pan cis male with He/Him

 **Mary Wang:** That was even more wordy than mine. I’m impressed.

 **Seamus Johnson:** Thank you?

——

**3 musketqueers**

**nougat nummies:** i say the first couple week of the GSA and the GSA chat have been successful 

**100 grand bar:** i agree with toby

 **100 grand bar:** the gsa was a great idea jim 

**zAg nUt** thanks you guys im glad I have you guys as my vice presidents

——

 **Saturday 11:53 PM**

**Claire Nuñez** Added **Toby Domzalski, Jim Lake Jr. , Darci Smith and Mary Wang**

 **Claire Nuñez** has named the chat **Steve and Eli?**

 **Claire Nuñez** changed their name to **Nancy Drew**

 **Nancy Drew** changed their Toby Domzalski’s name to **Watson**

 **Nancy Drew** changed Jim Lake Jr.’s name to **Sherlock**

 **Nancy Drew** changed Mary Wang’s name to **Phryne Fisher**

 **Nancy Drew** changed Darci Scott’s name to **Miss Marple**

 **Nancy Drew:** [stevexeli.jpg] (The image contained a blurred picture of what appeared to be Steve riding on his vespa with Eli’s arms wrapped behind him)

 **Sherlock:** claire lets not be nosy 

**Nancy Drew** Kicked **Sherlock** from the chat

 **Watson:** he’s gonna be mad claire 

**Nancy Drew:** he’ll be fine i’ll make it up to him later tonight

 **Watson:** hmmmm

 **Phryne Fisher:** Very interesting. 

**Nancy Drew:** I know right maybe steve is the “friend” Eli was talking about

 **Phryne Fisher:** Nope, not that.

 **Phryne Fisher** has left the chat

——

**Mary Wang >>> Steve Palchuck**

**Mary Wang:** As much as I would love to ask you a bunch of questions about about you and Eli PepperJack. I would like to tell you that Claire has spotted you and Eli on your vespa. Which I mean come on if you’re going on a date or whatever a vespa is super cliche but admittedly cute. So that was a little warning be more cautious when doing whatever you guys are doing.

 **Steve Palchuck** uuuhhhhh.....thank you?


	3. i want my enchilada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and Jim have a guys night. The girls have a girls night. Eli is Batman

**Saturday 12:55 AM**  
**Mary Wang:** The chat has been suspiciously quite the whole day 

**Steve Palchuck:** oh yea theyve been mia for bit

**Steve Palchuck:** maybe theyre binging a show or their phones died

**aliens exist!:** Maybe they’ve been captured by aliens?

**aliens exist!:** I knew it! Arcadia Oaks is a hotspot for the supernatural 

**Seamus Johnson :** As much as I would love for Arcadia Oaks to be supernatural. They most likely are just playing games or like Steve said watching something.

**Mary Wang:** Toby, Jim and Claire are you guys alright?

**Claire Bear:** We are fine everybody

**Claire Bear:** i was feeding my baby brother and the boys are just doing whatever

**Steve Palchuck:** uuuuhhhh

**aliens exist!:** What do you mean Claire?

**Claire Bear:** Toby and Jim are have themselves a guys only night

**Darci Scott:** don’t you guys do like everything together

**Claire Bear:** I mean yeah but they do this sometimes and i usually just spend the day with enrique and making enchiladas 

**Darci Scott:** WELL NOT TODAY

**Darci Scott:** mary what are you doing right now?

**Mary Wang:** Besides feeling bad for Claire spending her day with a baby and in a hot kitchen. Nothing really why?

**Darci Scott:** great cause we’re having a girls night!!!!!

**Steve Palchuck:** holy crap shes super serious you can tell by the exclamation points

**Mary Wang:** I’m down for a girls night.

**Claire Bear:** That actually sounds fun

**Darci Scott:** great Mary and I will be at your house in twenty minutes 

**Mary Wang:** Make it thirty. I need to put on makeup.

**Darci Scott:** thirty sounds good I need to pack the games

——  
**2:37 PM**  
**Queen Nuñez >>> King Jim**

**Queen Nuñez:** How is the guys night going?

**King Jim:** It’s going pretty good tobes and I got burritos from that one truck we like them we played video games and watched some marvel movies also me and tobes and I might’ve kissed

**King Jim:** How is it with Darci and Mary

**King Jim:**...

**King Jim:** Claire you there?

**King Jim:** Claire?

**Queen Nuñez :** I’m fine Jim. I just had to feed Enrique. Now if you excuse me Darci is calling me.

**King Jim:** wait... Claire?

**King Jim:** That’s Mary typing

**King Jim:** Mary where is Claire?

**Queen Nuñez:** Oh Claire is currently putting Enrique down for a nap.

**King Jim:** That’s not true Claire told me that her parents are trying to get Enrique to sleep through the night.

**King Jim:** I’ll ask again. Where is Claire.

**Queen Nuñez:** I’m here Jim

**Queen Nuñez:** so you and T.P kissed that’s great Jim I’m happy for you guys

——  
**Darc Darc >>> Mary Wang**

**Darc Darc:** poor claire man she must be heartbroken 

**Darc Darc:** but the thing is im confused on is which guy she liked

**Darc Darc:** Jim or Toby?

**Mary Wang:** Only thing I’m confused on is why she kicked us out before I could finish my enchilada.

**Darc Darc:** Mary. our friend is crying her heart out your enchilada doesn’t matter

**Mary Wang:** You haven’t figured it out yet? The “ace who is always on the case”

**Darc Darc:** you figured it out!!

**Darc Darc:** tell meee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mary Wang:** When Claire figures it all out. Then I will explain it.

**Darc Darc:** aww a good friend 

**Darc Darc:** also bringing your makeup was smart I love my new shrek look

**Mary Wang:** I want my enchilada.

 

———

**6:39 PM**

**Blue Paladin >>> Red Paladin**

**Blue Paladin:** I have felt a disturbance in the force

**Red Paladin:** you drank like six mt dews youre gonna feel that for hours

**Red Paladin:** when do you change our names

**Blue Paladin:** In the depths of night for I am Batman

**Red Paladin:** you had a funeral for a spider you killed

**Blue Paladin:** Batman has a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof angst? hope you like the chapter


	4. R.I.P Waka the raccoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like a tad bit more angst, Coach Lawrence looking for engagement rings? toby and claire fighting then ceasing war? steve and eli fighting?

**A Duke >>> A King**

**A Duke:** so are we going to talk about it?

**A King:** idk

**A Duke:** Jimbo Jameson Jerry Lake

**A King:** Not my name at all

**A Duke:** we kissed while watching mamma mia then claire texted then you just stopped talking

**A Duke:** that kinda sucked jimbo

**A Duke:** not you talking to claire I was gonna text claire too but hopefully after we’ve talked about it

**A King:** idk tobes i gotta go make dinner

——

**Mom Lake >>> Son Lake**

**Mom Lake:** Sorry sweetie but the hospital has me working late tonight. I guess it’ll just be you and your friends today if they decide to come over.

**Mom Lake:** Who am I kidding I have good feeling Toby and Claire are already there, just make sure you guys don’t leave the tv on.

**Son Lake:** Ok mom tobes and claire aren’t here right now and I don’t think they’ll be coming over

**Mom Lake:** Why not sweetie? They aren’t sick are they cause I could come over and give them a quick checkup.

**Son Lake:** No they’re fine mom

——

**Monday 11:49 AM**

**Steve Palchuck:** EMERGENCY i need some quick spanish words

**Seamus Johnson:** Let me guess, Mr. Uhl’s spanish test?

**Steve Palchuck:** YEP I need some quick spanish buzzwords

**Claire Bear:** culo is a good one

**Darci Scott:** don’t know that one lemme look that one up

**toby DOMzalski:** CLAIRE NO

**Claire Bear:** ¿cómo pasó?

**Darci Scott:** CLAIRE IM DEADDD

**Darci Scott:** wait what’s the last one

**toby DOMzalski:** it just happened

**Claire Bear:** no es suficiente

**toby DOMzalski:** im sorry claire but it happened can we just talk

**Claire Bear:** was it good?

**toby DOMzalski:** i didnt do anything wrong

**Claire Bear:** IK TOBY

**Claire Bear:** i just cant change the way i feel about this whole thing

**Steve Palchuck:** can I use any of the words claire said?

**Darci Scott:** i mean I wouldn’t given the context but how desperate are you?

**Steve Palchuck:** super 

**Darci Scott:** knock yourself out

——

**Mary Wang >>> Darc Darc**

**Mary Wang:** Oh My Ra!

**Darc Darc:** was that a monster high reference?

**Mary Wang:** Did you see how these two acted in the chat like actual children.

**Darc Darc:** i agree but we cant do anything it’s their problem

**Mary Wang:** Yeah, we can’t do anything. Unless...

**Darc Darc:** no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

**Mary Wang:** I have the perfect plan though!

**Mary Wang:** Also, really sixteen no’s.

**Darc Darc:** if this plan includes planting something on our friends to get them into detention, or really anything to get them into detention but also giving a teacher some type of laxative for said to teacher to leave the room then I must strongly advise you to forgo that plan

**Mary Wang:** Back to the drawing board it appears.

**Darc Darc:** been watching too many 80s teen shows Mare

——

**Tuesday 4:11 PM**

**Seamus Johnson:** Ok, so I’m not at all the type to gossip and spread rumors.

**Darci Scott:** you should we living lavish. right mary?

**Mary Wang:** Yep.

**Seamus Johnson :** I just saw something interesting.

**Mary Wang:** Share with the class please.

**Darci Scott:** ooooh who is this about?????

**Seamus Johnson:** Coach Lawrence

——

**The Jack >>> The Pal**

**The Jack:** Um Steve I think they’re figuring it out

**The Pal:** what do you mean

**The Pal:** we’ve just been hanging out cause i thought a caught some monster but turned out be a rabid raccoon plus your mom makes great chocolate cake 

**The Pal:** R.I.P Waka the racoon 

**The Jack:** I wasn’t talking about us but I’m glad that I know that’s what you think

——

**Tuesday 4:17**

**Seamus Johnson:** So my father was looking for a watch to purchase.

**Darci Scott:** people still buy watches wow

**Seamus Johnson:** True, but I think he buys them for the aesthetic. He took along for our usual banter of him asking me whether my grades are slipping and him threatening to take away my phone if they are. They never are but he always ask. In the jewelers I saw a Coach Lawrence near the engagement ring? section of the jewelers looking confused and overwhelmed. My father not noticing the man’s emotional state went up and started asking about my grades. I felt a little bad for Coach Lawrence so I distracted my dad but pointing towards some watches. I then asked Coach Lawrence “Did you get what you were looking for Coach” he just stammered. However, I think he said something around “This isn’t even the hardest part”

**Darci Scott:** i think IQ just risen after reading that

**Mary Wang:** But whom could the mystery woman be?

——

**The Jack >>> The Pal**y

**The Jack:** Um are you okay Steve?

**The Pal:** im fine.

**The Jack:** Are you sure I remember how you felt about Coach Lawrence and your mom

**The Pal:** the other im unsure about why youre even asking when were not even friends the only times we interacted was the raccoon incident, the raccoon funeral and the time I picked you up from school cause you needed a ride

——

**Wednesday 8:01**

**tobias pie >>> hair nuñez**

**tobias pie:** Im not here to apologize for you being a butt to me

**hair nuñez:** Wow my block button looking ravishing right now

**tobias pie:** Hes wearing his hoodie which you know what that means

**hair nuñez:** Jim did laundry and ran out of binders 

**tobias pie:** yep 

**hair nuñez:** What if he doesn’t wanna talk to me

**tobias pie:** It’s Jim he is always gonna want to talk to you

**hair nuñez:** Same for you 

**hair nuñez:** You both have a great dynamic

**hair nuñez:** I would never block you no matter how many times we argue

**tobias pie:** I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also for the Spanish portion I know a little bit of Spanish from my mom but the rest is stuff I remember from class and google translate if any of his please comment and I’ll correct it.
> 
> Culo- ass  
> cómo pasó- How did it happen  
> no es suficiente -not good enough

**Author's Note:**

> this a completely different story from the Heathers musical which I’ll try to finish soon. I hope you like the first chapter.


End file.
